El Amanecer De Un Nuevo Amor
by angel.veg.16
Summary: Esta es un ichihime basado en el amor, el drama, los celos y el valor de la amistad es mi primer fic y espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios
1. un maravilloso dia

MI FIC ICHIHIME

Era una mañana normal en el instituto de karakura aún faltaban algunas horas para que las clases dieran comienzo, la mayoría de los estudiantes aún seguían dormidos, a excepción de una jovencita Inoue Orihime la cual observaba con profundidad atraves de su ventana el salir el sol.

Valla que si es hermoso mirar salir el sol es realmente deslumbrante. (Decía orihime para sí misma)

La joven aun recordaba como solía pasear con su hermano en la madrugada para observar la salida del sol a la orilla del rio

Realmente adoraba pasear con mi hermano como quisiera que estuviera conmigo de nuevo. (Pensó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos)

OH se me va hacer tarde para ir al instituto, tengo que darme prisa tatsuki no debe de tardar en pasar por mí. (Dijo orihime saltando de su cama y corriendo a meterse al baño)

Por otro lado tatsuki ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa porque había quedado con rukia de que pasaría por ella antes para después ir juntas a traer a orihime.

En casa de ichigo:

Rukia ya estaba lista hasta ya había desayunado solo tenía que ir arriba a traer su bolso. Mientras subía por su bolso no pudo evitar pasar por el cuarto de ichigo e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea.

La pelinegra camino en puntillas hasta la puerta del cuarto la abrió muy despacio para que este no se diera cuenta y BAAAMM rukia le dio con su bolso en la cara a ichigo provocando que este cayera de la cama

EHH enana del demonio que es lo que te pasa por que me golpeaste (Dijo ichigo furioso)

Jajajaja rio rukia no lo pude evitar fue la tentación (dijo rukia entre risas para luego salir corriendo de la habitación)

Maldita enana me las vas a pagar (decía ichigo mientras corría detrás de la pelinegra)

En la puerta de la casa de ichigo ya estaba tatsuki:

Pero justo cuando iba a tocar salió rukia corriendo llevándola casi a rastras detrás de ella dejando atrás a un ichigo muy molesto

AH rukia ya detente me puedes explicar que es lo que paso (dijo tatsuki algo molesta pero no tanto como ichigo)

Tatsuki no te enojes conmigo solo le jugué una broma al aguafiestas de ichigo pero se puso furioso y por eso Salí rápido de la casa antes de que me hiciera algo. (Dijo la pelinegra poniendo ojitos de cachorrito perdido)

Ya no tiene importancia (dijo tatsuki con lastima de su amiga)

Vale vamos que tenemos que ir a traer a orihime hasta su casa (dijo rukia abrasando a tatsuki por que la había perdonado del incidente anterior)

En casa de orihime:

La chica ya estaba lista y un poco ansiosa por que ya era tarde y sus amigas aun no llegaban.

Creo que tomare algo de leche y me sentare a esperarlas en lo que vienen. (Pensó orihime mientras se servía un vaso de leche)

Tok Tok (sonaba la puerta de la casa de orihime)

Al fin deben de ser las chicas (dijo orihime acercándose a la puerta para abrirla)

Buenos días tatsuki san, buenos días kuchiki san. (Saludo orihime alegre de ver a sus amigas)

Buenos días orihime (dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas)

Porque vienen tan tarde (pregunto una curiosa orihime)

Umm ehh bueno es una larga historia pero ya te la contare en el camino (dijo rukia mientras jalaba a la ojigris fuera de la casa)

Las tres amigas caminaban juntas en dirección al instituto.

Oh kuchiki san no debiste hacerle eso a kurosaki kun. (Menciono una muy preocupada orihime, mientras pensaba lo mal que la debió haber pasado ichigo con la broma que le jugo su amiga)

Bueno chicas cambiando de tema si saben que dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños del sensei de teatro y estaba pensando que talves podríamos organizarle algo en celebración después de todo el sensei ukitake es muy bueno con nosotros (dijo tatsuki algo entusiasmada refiriéndose a los de su clase)

Siiii me parece buena idea podemos hacer una obra o un musical en el que actuemos y cantemos para el (dijo rukia brincando y agitando sus manos de emoción)

Genial y también podemos hacer una fiesta después para celebrar junto al sensei que todo salió perfecto. (Dijo orihime muy entusiasmada)

Está decidido ahora solo tenemos que hablar con los demás para ver si ellos están de acuerdo con la idea. (Menciono tatsuki)

Bueno pero ya entremos que las clases no tardan en comenzar (dijo orihime jalando a las chicas hasta el portón del instituto)

Las tres chicas corrieron hasta su salón donde ya se encontraban los chicos (renji, ichigo, Chad, uryu)

Buenos días chicos. (Dijo una alegre ojigris), las chicas solo asistieron en señal de saludo

Buenos días dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, menos ichigo quien le tiraba una mirada asesina a rukia por lo que le había hecho esta mañana

Las clases aun no empezaban así que las chicas decidieron contarle a sus compañeros la gran idea que se les había ocurrido para celebrar el cumpleaños del sensei ukitake

(Cuando me refiero a los chicos me estoy refiriendo a renji, ichigo, uryu, Chad, toushiro, Kira, grimmjow, ulquiorra, shinji, keigo, mizuiro, gin, hisagi),(Y las chicas son: rukia, orihime, tatsuki, rangiku, nemu, soi fong, neliel, nanao, hinamori, yoruichi)(Ellos son los que estan en el salon de ichigo y los demas)

Rukia empezó a explicar con detalle sus ideas, a lo cual la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo con excepción de los chicos, los cuales fueron ignorados totalmente sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Bueno al finalizar las clases nos reuniremos todos en el salón de deportes para ponernos de acuerdo (dijo tatsuki)

La maestra llego y todos fueron a sus lugares para dar inicio a las clases

Después de un rato los chicos estaban en la terraza del instituto comiendo y descansando a lo cual no tardaron en unirse las chicas

Tatsuki amablemente les pregunto si las iban a apoyar en lo que tenían planeado

A lo que renji contesto que no tenía ningún interés en apoyar esa payasada y los demás chicos asistieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con renji

De repente se empezó a sentir una presión demoniaca las chicas tenían un aura negra a su alrededor y los miraban con cara de asesinarlos…

Los chicos solo se echaron para atrás con los ojos muy a abiertos y dijeron en coro

S-sii cc-hicas hare-mos lo que quieran… (...)

De repente orihime se abalanzo sobre los chicos para abrazarlos uno por uno para tranquilizarlos de hecho los abrazo a todos menos a ichigo el cual quedo muy desconcertado

Los chicos asintieron sintiéndose ya más tranquilos

Las chicas salieron del lugar para ir a hablar con el director

En la dirección:

Tok Tok sonó la puerta

El director kioraku abrió en seguida

Buenos días sensei quisiéramos hablar con usted si se puede (dijo orihime muy nerviosa)

Claro jóvenes pasen tomen asiento. (Dijo kioraku muy amable y risueño como siempre)

Es que queremos pedirle permiso para realizar un acto de festejo en el salón de deporte en celebración al cumpleaños de sensei ukitake (dijo tatsuki un poco entusiasmada)

OOOH me parece una excelente idea pero no las dejare hacerlo si no me invitan (dijo kioraku muy bromista)

Claro que si todos los maestros están invitados (dijo rukia muy contenta)

Entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente el salón es suyo (dijo kioraku muy cooperativo)

Por cierto sensei no le valla a decir nada al sensei ukitake porque es una sorpresa (dijo tatsuki con discreción)

Cuenten con ello chicas

Las chicas agradecieron y salieron muy contentas, las clases estaban por terminar así que se dirigieron al salón de deportes donde se reunirían todos

Sonó la campana de salida y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al salón de deporte

Hey ichigo vamos recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con rukia y las demás en el salón de deportes (dijo renji con algo de prisa)

Baaah ve tu renji yo no tengo ánimos de ir (dijo ichigo algo molesto)

Oye es por lo que paso a la hora del descanso con orihime que andas así (dijo renji algo burlón)

Q-que cc-laro que N-no (menciono ichigo algo nervioso y caminando hacia la salida)

Aguafiestas (bufo renji antes de irse)

Las chicas estaban preparando todo en el salón de deporte

Hey tatsuki creo que me iré a casa tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza sii después me dices como les fue con todo ok (dijo orihime un poco malestariada)

Estas segura que estas bien no quieres que te acompañe a casa hime (dijo tatsuki tocando la frente de orihime para ver si tenía fiebre)

N-no estoy bien tatsuki no te preocupes es solo un dolor de cabeza no es nada sii bueno me voy (dijo orihime abrazando a tatsuki y a rukia)

Está bien? (Pregunto rukia algo preocupada)

Si dice que solo es dolor de cabeza, estará bien sigamos en lo que estábamos (dijo tatsuki ya dándole poca importancia)

Rukia asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo y ambas chicas siguieron en lo que estaban

Creo que iré al parque a caminar talves así me distraigo un poco y se me quite el dolor de cabeza (decidió orihime)

POV de orihime

Iba caminando viendo los arboles realmente era hermoso así que decidí recostarme en una banca y ver las aves que estaban en un árbol se veían realmente lindas pero de pronto sentí algo en mis pies una pelota rodo hasta ahí y un niño venia por ella así que se la di era muy agradable estar ahí realmente el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y yo no me di cuenta.

De pronto sentí como si alguien me observaba así que gire mi rostro y lo mire él estaba ahí viéndome fijamente lo cual me puso muy nerviosa, pero decidí acercarme a él y saludarlo

Pero él se levantó como si no me hubiera visto y se fue del lugar eso realmente me puso muy triste así que decidí ir a casa a descansar y quizás llorar un poco pero entonces recordé recordé que había sido grosera con él a la hora del descanso pero no fue intencionalmente realmente me daba mucha vergüenza abrazarlo me hubiera sonrojado y todos hubieran notado que estoy enamorada de ti kurosaki kun

Fin del POV de orihime

POV de ichigo

Realmente no sé qué fue lo que me paso realmente renji tenía razón era por inoue que no quería estar ahí realmente no entiendo que le ocurrió porque fue tan distante conmigo no es que realmente me importe o sii… NO deja de pensar tonterías

Para despejarme un poquito la mente decidí ir al parque me senté en una banca y me quede viendo a unos niños jugar pelota fue un rato ameno hasta que la vi realmente no tengo idea de lo que me paso cuando la vi no pude despegarle los ojos de encima realmente se miraba tan frágil y tan hermosa que me perdí de todo y solo la miraba a ella OOHH ya basta ichigo deja de verla me decía a mí mismo solo logre desviar la mirada un poco y luego la seguí viendo

Creo que ella noto que la mire y me sonroje cuando vi que se acercaba a mi así que decidí irme para que no viera mi sonrojo realmente no sé qué es lo que me está pasando será que me gusta inoue no lo sé realmente tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos lo más pronto posible

Fin del POV de ichigo

En casa de ichigo:

La cena ya estaba lista y todos estaban esperando a ichigo para cenar

La puerta se abre y entra ichigo y su padre lo recibe con una patada en la cara realmente andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del ataque de su padre así que no lo pudo esquivar

Que te pasa viejo loco (le grito ichigo a su padre quien reía como desquiciado)

Deja en paz a ichinii viejo (regaño Karin)

Ichinii ven a cenar la comida ya está lista (aviso yuzu)

Ichigo golpeo a su padre en el estómago dejando lo sin aire y subió a su cuarto mientras decía lo siento yuzu no traigo hambre me lo puedes guardar para más tarde por favor

Claro que si ichini (dijo yuzu muy contenta)

Gracias yuzu (grito ichigo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto)

En casa de orihime:

Tok tok… sonó la puerta

Tatsuki san, kuchiki san que hacen aquí (pregunto orihime por la repentina aparición de sus amigas)

Hola hime venimos a ver como sigues (dijo tatsuki)

Si hime te encuentras bien (pregunto rukia algo preocupada)

Si…si ya estoy bien pasen quieren quedarse a cenar (pregunto orihime con muy buen humor)

Entonces las chicas notaron que era la misma de siempre y se sintieron más tranquilas

Si gracias hime nos quedaremos a cenar contigo (acepto rukia)

Orihime decidió pedir una pizza ya que su arte culinario no era el mejor que digamos

Las chicas en seguida asintieron sin pensarlo dos veces y empezaron a comer y a platicar de lo de la obra y la fiesta

Bueno hime mañana haremos parejas para organizarnos en que va a aportar cada quien para la fiesta y después daremos paso a quienes serán los personajes de la obra

Genial eso está fabuloso entonces mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado (dijo orihime algo preocupada

Si tienes razón será mejor que nos vallamos mañana será un día algo atareado y tenemos que descansar dijeron las chicas antes de despedirse de orihime

A la mañana siguiente orihime decidió llegar antes a su salón para evitar encontrarse con ichigo pero algo la detuvo cuando se encontró con que ichigo ya estaba en el salón

Así que respiro profundo y saludo a ichigo

Buenos días kurosaki kun (dijo orihime con una sonrisa muy tierna)

Buenos días inoue (respondió ichigo muy seco)

Veo que llegas temprano tu tampoco pudiste dormir inoue (dijo ichigo sin verla)

Kurosaki kun (dijo orihime con la cabeza gacha para evitar su sonrojo)

Ichigo la miro con extrañeza

Inoue Dime

Estás enojado conmigo verdad (pronuncio con algo de nervio)

Q-que dices i-Inoue

Yo se Kurosaki kun que me he comportado de manera diferente contigo espero realmente que me Perdones no es mi intención molestarte e-es ss.o-lo qu.e yo umm

Orihime empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de ahí

Ichigo la persiguió pero ella se metió al baño de damas así que decidió esperarla afuera

Dentro del baño:

Orihime lloraba mientras decía

Soy una tonta realmente no debí acercarme a kurosaki kun él debe pensar que soy una idiota no puede ser ahora no me atreveré a verlo a la cara lo mejor será que me valla a casa si eso es lo que hare

Orihime salió del baño

Pero se paró en seco cuando vio a ichigo fuera del baño

Kurosaki kun? (DIJO Orihime en vos baja Pero el la escucho)

Inoue tenemos que hablar(dijo ichigo muy serio)

ella lo observo y asintio con la cabeza en señal de aceptacion

continuara...


	2. amor en puerta

Kurosaki kun? (Dijo orihime en vos baja pero el la escucho)

Inoue tenemos que hablar

Orihime asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación

Entonces ambos caminaron juntos en un incómodo silencio ambos no tenían ni idea de hacia dónde ir realmente estaban confundidos

Hey inoue que te parece si no entramos a clases y vamos al parque (dijo ichigo muy tranquilo)

Lo cual puso más nerviosa a orihime la cual respondió solo moviendo su cabeza

Luego otro incomodo silencio surgió el cual esta vez fue interrumpido por orihime

Kurosaki kun ¿sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo? (pregunto aun nerviosa orihime lo cual ichigo noto rápidamente)

Sabes inoue ni yo lo sé realmente estoy un poco confundido creo que me ha extrañado un poco tu comportamiento dime porque has estado comportándote extraña conmigo he y ahora que lo pienso ¿porque huiste del salón llorando dime inoue te hice algo malo? (pregunto ichigo algo asustado)

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida no sabía que contestar

Agacho la cabeza para no dejar ver su sonrojo quedo en silencio por unos minutos y entonces decidió que ya era el momento de que lo supiera

Levanto su cabeza sin importarle su sonrojo y dijo muy decidida

Kurosaki kun es que y-yo estoy enamorada de ti y aunque sé que no soy correspondida no me importa yo te quiero (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para después salir corriendo)

I-iinoue ¿qué? (dijo ichigo muy sorprendido y aun sin darse cuenta que orihime se había ido estaba inmóvil)

POV de inoue

Wow no puedo creer que le confesé a kurosaki kun mis sentimientos creo que me siento bien aunque no sé cómo lo mirare a la cara después de esto tengo miedo de que ya no quiera seguir siendo mi amigo eso me dolería mucho, llamare a tatsuki san y kuchiki san y les contare lo que paso realmente necesito de su apoyo y amistad en estos momentos aunque sé que yo no las he apoyado mucho con lo del sensei ukitake pero cuando me recupere de esto juro que les ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Fin del POV de inoue

Ichigo seguía en el parque aunque ya no estaba inmóvil si no que estaba recostado en una banca sumergido en sus pensamientos

POV de ichigo

Valla que me tomo por sorpresa lo de inoue realmente jamás pensé que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien como yo ohm ahora entiendo muchas cosas realmente duele un poco pensar como siendo yo el que le juro protección para que nunca la lastimaran soy yo el que más la ha lastimado maldita sea me odio por eso como pude hacerle eso a inoue pero ella dijo "aunque sé que no soy correspondida no me importa yo te quiero" owww realmente se miraba muy hermosa con sus mejillas color carmín y sus labios color durazno deliciosos Wow que no puede ser que estupideces estoy diciendo realmente no sé qué es lo que me está pasando de un tiempo acá he pensado mucho en inoue y cuando le pasa algo que la afecta ami también me afecta será qué? NO puede ser tengo que hablar con inoue.

Fin del POV de ichigo

En el instituto:

Porque no habrá venido orihime? (se preguntó muy preocupada tatsuki)

No lo sé pero mizuiro dijo que vio a orihime corriendo fuera del salón e ichigo la iba persiguiendo (dijo rukia con algo de curiosidad)

Maldito ichigo me las pagara si le hace algo malo a hime (dijo tatsuki algo molesta)

Ring ring…. (Suena el teléfono de tatsuki era orihime)

Hey hime que ocurre todo está bien? Porque no viniste al instituto? (pregunto asustada tatsuki mientras rukia se pegaba al teléfono para escuchar lo que hablaban)

No no pasa nada dijo un poco triste orihime solo que quisiera hablar con ustedes

Claro hime iremos en la noche porque tenemos que organizar lo del sensei ukitake está bien (dijo tatsuki aun preocupada)

Si está perfecto aquí nos vemos entonces (dijo orihime un poco más entusiasmada antes de cortar la llamada)

Tok tok… (Suena la puerta de la casa de orihime)

Adelante esta abierto, enseguida bajo (dijo la peli naranja desde su habitación)

Al bajar las escaleras se detuvo en seco cuando vio él estaba ahí

Kk-urosaki kun (dijo en vos alta)

Ella se acercó un poco a él y le pregunto

Que haces aquí kurosa…. (Algo la detuvo)

Ichigo puso sus dedos sobre los labios de orihime la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a el poco a poco cuando ya estaban a punto de juntar sus labios el susurro yo también te quiero hime dijo para luego besarla

Era tan cálido tan sobrenatural era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando la persona que ella más amaba no sabía que hacer así que solo se dejo llevar

Pronto el beso se fue haciendo más intenso ichigo la sostenía mas fuerte contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar

El la abrazo y ella correspondió

Hime quieres ser mi novia (susurro ichigo al oído de orihime)

Lo cual casi derrite a la peli naranja

s-si acepto (grito orihime muy emocionada colgándose de su cuello)

El la sostuvo mirándola a los ojos le dijo

Nunca más te lastimare MI hime (dijo ichigo jurándole protección)

MI hime (repitió orihime)

Si MIA hime tu ahora eres MIA solo mía mi amor (le dijo ichigo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba entre sus brazos para luego besarla)

Y tú eres mi ichii MIO MIO MIO te amo ichigo (dijo la peli naranja llorando de felicidad)

Ichigo volvió a besar a la peli naranja con ternura pero pronto el beso se fue apasionando hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al sofá aun sin despegar los labios ambos estaban con las hormonas al 1000x1 e ichigo ya no soportaba más las caricias que la ojigris depositaba en su espalda así que poco a poco ichigo empezó a desabotonar la camisa de orihime la cual hacia lo mismo con la de ichigo.

Ichigo observo con mucho deseo aquellos grandes pechos de la peli naranja y luego beso su cuello intensamente bajando poco a poco hasta sus senos causando algunos gemidos de orihime lo cual estaba volviendo loco a ichigo hasta el punto de no poder controlarse savia que lo debía detener pero no sabia como lo que estaba pasando realmente le estaba fascinando

Hime creo que vamos muy rápido dijo ichigo entre susurro a lo que la ojigris dijo lo se crees que deberíamos parar ahhh se le escapo otro gemido lo que hacia casi imposible que ichigo la soltara ella tampoco quería pero tenían que parar si no la situación se saldría de control los besos disminuyeron la intensidad calmando la situación

Ambos chicos se separaron con sus alientos muy agitados orihime se coloco su camisa y luego le dijo a ichigo que se pusiera la de el

Y si no me la quiero poner (dijo ichigo muy seductor jalando a la ojigris hacia su cuerpo)

Ichigo le reclamo orihime a que estas jugando (dijo orihime un poco dudosa)

Luego ichigo tomo la mano de la ojigris y la paseo por todo su torso bien formado a lo cual casi vuelve loca a orihime

a sii este juego lo pueden jugar dos (dijo la ojigris separándose de el y subiendo a su cuarto e ichigo la siguió)

Espera inoue que vas a hacer

Ya en el cuarto orihime empezaba a quitarse todas sus prendas dejando al descubierto sus pechos y sus bien formados muslos ichigo estaba a punto de perder el control cuando tocaron a la puerta…

Tok tok..

Oh dijo orihime debe ser la pizza que ordene dijo mientras salía corriendo a abrir la puerta pero algo la detuvo

Orihime a donde crees que vas vestida de esa forma entonces la jalo y le dijo al oído hime recuerda que eres mía solo yo te puedo ver así yo abriré tu quédate aquí si

Si (dijo orihime muy contenta porque ichigo la estaba celando)

Por otro lado tatsuki y rukia ya estaba en el salón de deportes organizando a sus compañeros en parejas para dividirse lo q cada quien iba a aportar

Rukia como sabía que su compañera sentía algunas atracciones por uryu

Yo empiezo la primer pareja será uryu y tatsuki (dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras su amiga la miraba con ganas de asesinarla)

Con que esas tenemos dijo tatsuki con algo de maldad en su mirada la siguiente pareja será renji y rukia

Rukia miro a su amigo y voltio su rostro ya que estaba algo sonrojada

y así siguieron hasta que finalmente formaron todas las parejas

al finalizar estaban exhaustas así que avisaron a sus compañeros que solo tenían tres semanas para ensayar la obra e iban a reunirse tres veces por semana para ensayar pasado mañana les diremos sus personajes ok nos vemos chicos

Luego de un rato decidieron al fin ir a donde orihime

En casa de orihime:

Ahhhh grito orihime aferrándose al pecho de ichigo

El solo la miro y sonrrio y se dijo a si mismo que tierna y frágil eres mi hime

No no entres ahí NOOOO grito orihime de nuevo derramando soda en la camisa de ichigo

Oh lo siento ichii iré por algo para limpiarte (dijo orihime mientras subía a su habitación)

Ichigo decidió quitarse la camisa que estaba remojada de soda

Tok tok sonó la puerta

Ichigo abrió

Era tatsuki y rukia

Tatsuki le pego una patada en el estómago a ichigo dejándolo sin aire y rukia le pego en la cara luego tatsuki le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha mientras rukia lo golpeaba mientras le gritaban que le hiciste a orihime maldito pervertido

Mientras ichigo luchaba les decía no le hice nada y ya deja de golpearme maldita enana suéltenme

Orihime al oír los gritos salió corriendo y cuando miro a sus amigas encima de ichigo no se contuvo

Kuchiki san tatsuki san suelten a ichigo por favor lo están lastimando yo grite porque estábamos viendo una película de terror y me asuste ichigo no me hiso nada malo

Las chicas soltaron a ichigo y miraron a orihime

Como que viendo películas, como que ichigo y sobre todo porque ichigo está sin camisa explíquennos que es lo que sucede aquí (dijo rukia un poco molesta e imaginándose que cosas pervertidas pudieron haber estado haciendo sus amigo)

Orihime no eres tan inocente como creí (dijo rukia con sonrisa maliciosa)

Je-je no es lo que piensas kuchiki san

Ichii disculpa lo que ocurrió yo les explicare a las chicas sii gracias por acompañarme te veré mañana (dijo orihime un poco tímida)

Está bien hime cuídate si mañana pasare por ti antes de ir al instituto me esperas (dijo ichigo antes de darle un beso a la ojigris)

Rukia y tatsuki se quedaron con la boca abierta

Ichigo se fue y justo cuando la ojigris cerró la puerta las chicas gritaron

AHHHHHHHHHHHH hime que bien escondidito te lo tenías (dijo rukia muy picara)

Hey chicas pidamos pizza y compramos sodas y hacemos una pijamada esta será la pijamada de los secretos esta noche todas nos contaremos todo deacuerdo (dijo tatsuki)

Siiii súper me encanta la idea (dijo orihime mientras pegaba un brinquito)

Pero hay un problema aquí no puede ser porque los vecinos se quejan por todo (dijo orihime un poco triste)

Ya se dijo rukia muy alegre vamos a casa de kurosaki san ahí no hay ningún problema y estoy segura que no me dirá nada

Por otro lado ichigo iba camino a su casa llego entro callado para que no notaran su alegría y se encerró en su cuarto no quería ser molestado ya que se sentía muy feliz y solo quería pensar en su hime

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta (debe ser la torpe rukia que olvido sus llaves)

Se dirigió hacia la puerta algo molesto pero se sorprendió eran renji y uryu

Hey chicos que hacen aquí ¿ocurrió algo? (Pregunto ichigo algo sorprendido)

No es nada ichigo venimos a hablar contigo (dijo uryu mientras subía hasta la habitación de ichigo seguido por renji)

Esperen idiotas a donde creen que van esta no es su casa lo saben (dijo ichigo mientras corría tras los chicos)

Mientras tanto las chicas llegaban a casa de ichigo:

Kurosaki san, kurosaakii saan (gritaba rukia llamando la atención de los chicos)

El padre de ichigo salió todo adormitado ¿Qué sucede rukia?

Es que le quería preguntar si las chicas y yo podemos hacer una pijamada en mi cuarto ya compramos las cosas y todo lo que vamos a utilizar solo queremos saber si usted lo permitiría (dijo rukia con su tono inocente y encantador que solo utilizaba cuando quería obtener algo)

Una pijamada aquí en mi casa (dijo ichigo un poco alto)

Te puedes callar las chicas no se tienen que dar cuenta q las estamos espiando (dijo renji mientras se escondían para no ser vistos)

Claro que si rukia solo no me vuelvas a despertar a menos que sea una urgencia (dijo isshin mientras subía a su habitación)

Ichigo cerró rápidamente la puerta de su habitación que quedaba al lado de la de rukia para que las chicas creyeran que estaba dormido

Ichigo sabía que rukia se asomaría para ver si realmente estaba dormido

Renji uryu escóndanse rukia de seguro viene a ver si estoy dormido rápido! (dijo ichigo histérico)

Porque diablos viene rukia a tu habitación (dijo renji celoso)

Idiota no creo que no la conozcas viene para ver que no las espié rápido escóndete (dijo mientras se tiraba a la cama a hacerse el dormido mientras que renji se escondía en su armario y uryu debajo de su cama)

Mientras las chicas subían rukia pidió a orihime que fuera a ver si ichigo estaba dormido mientras ellas se instalaban en el cuarto de rukia

Porque yo kuchiki san (pregunto orihime algo nerviosa)

Porque tú eres la más indicada para hacerlo (dijo rukia mientras miraba a tatsuki en complicidad)

Ahora ve y vuelve rápido (dijo tatsuki alentando a su amiga)

Está bien dijo orihime (mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de ichigo)

Se acercó a su cama y le dijo en vos baja al oído estas dormido ichigo

A ichigo se le erizo la piel por la sensación que su novia le provocaba hablándole al oído pero tenía que quedarse quieto y aguantarse las ganas de agarrarla y comérsela a besos

Orihime deposito un tierno beso en sus labios y se retiró de la habitación

Ichigo se quedó rojo como tomate después de lo ocurrido pero se le quito cuando los chicos empezaron a salir de sus escondites

En el cuarto de rukia:

Ichigo está bien dormido (dijo orihime)

Ok ya podemos empezar (dijo tatsuki entusiasmada)

Conozco un juego se llama verdad o reto (dijo rukia muy emocionada)

A si y de que se trata kuchiki san (pregunto orihime)

Necesitamos una botella la cual pondremos en el piso y la giraremos cuando la punta de la botella se detenga la persona que está enfrente elegirá en decir la verdad o un reto

Bien en el cuarto de ichigo debe de haber una botella ve orihime (dijo rukia toda mandona)

Orihime hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza porque siempre yo kuchiki san (dijo la ojigris haciendo berrinche)

Está bien yo iré (dijo tatsuki sin darle importancia)

Tatsuki rápidamente entro en el cuarto de ichigo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que renji y uryu se encontraban ahí

Des dio un golpe a cada uno y los llevo a la habitación donde estaban las chicas

Ambas chicas se asustaron (rukia y orihime)

Luego rukia sonrió con algo de maldad en su mirada y dijo parece que este juego será más interesante de lo que pensé…

CONTINUARA…


	3. renruki una nueva historia

Tatsuki rápidamente entro en el cuarto de ichigo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que renji y uryu se encontraban ahí

Les dio un golpe a cada uno y los llevo a la habitación donde estaban las chicas

Ambas chicas se asustaron (rukia y orihime)

Luego rukia sonrió con algo de maldad en su mirada y dijo parece que este juego será más interesante de lo que pensé…

De que te ríes preguntaron los chicos con algo de temor realmente todos ahí conocían la imaginación creativa que tenía rukia cada vez que tramaba algo

Ya lo verán (dijo rukia entre risitas) chicas vamos a la cocina allá les contare como vamos a castigar a los chicos por andar espiando

Castigar por favor rukia no te pases ni que fuéramos niños (dijo renji molesto)

Además no las estábamos espiando (dijo ichigo)

Los chicos intentaron salir de la habitación pero tatsuki los detuvo y los amenazo con torturarlos todo el semestre si no se quedaban

Los chicos temieron por sus vidas y al verse en la sin remedio asintieron y se quedaron en la habitación

En la cocina rukia trataba de convencer a las chicas de que jugarían con los chicos verdad o reto

Las chicas se negaban rotundamente pero terminaron cediendo cuando rukia empezó a llorar

Está bien dijeron las chicas al unísono

Rukia sonrió y las abrazo realmente solo estaba fingiendo

Es buena actriz (dijo orihime a tatsuki para luego subir a la habitación)

Chicos jugaran con nosotros verdad o reto (dijo una rukia muy feliz realmente no sabía que este juego se voltaria hacia ella)

De acuerdo les explicare dijo rukia las reglas del juego ahora han cambiado

¿QUEEEEE? En eso no quedamos rukia dijeron las chica

Shhhhhh déjenme explicarles decía todos haremos un circulo habemos 3 chicos y 3 chicas así que haremos girar la botella cuando esta se detenga el juego empezara con la persona que este enfrente de ella

Del grupo de las chicas solo una tendrá la oportunidad de resistirse igual con el grupo de los chicos pero al finalizar el juego la pareja que se haya resistido a la hora de jugar recibirá un castigo impuesto por todos.

Ahora a jugar

Tatsuki gira la botella dijo rukia

Está bien pero no me gusta nada este juego que planeaste ehh rukia me las pagaras si algo sale mal

Si kuchiki san este juego es muy raro dijo orihime

No se preocupen las dos no les pasara nada malo se los prometo (dijo rukia con su cara de diablilla)

Tatsuki giro la botella y el primero en jugar fue uryu

La pregunta la hizo tatsuki quien fue la que giro la botella

¿Verdad o reto?

Verdad (contesto uryu)

¿te gusta alguien? Pregunto tatsuki algo sonrojada

Si (contesto uryu)

¿Quién? Volvió a preguntar tatsuki

Lo siento tatsuki una pregunta por turno (respondió uryu algo apenado realmente no le quería decir a tatsuki que le gustaba ella por medio de un juego)

Tatsuki solo cerró los puños con impotencia

Ahora es tu turno uryu dijo rukia

Uryu giro la botella y ahora era el turno de tatsuki

Verdad o reto pregunto uryu

Verdad (respondió)

Menciona la primera inicial de la persona que amas

POV de tatsuki

MIERDA no puedo mentirle solo espero que no se de cuenta que me gusta si digo la letra U pero será muy obvio que hago no me queda de otra tendre que decir la verdad aunque me arrepienta toda mi vida como sea…

Fin del POV de tatsuki

Ahhh (suspiro) es la letra U

POV de uryu

Uryu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se pregunto: sere yo que idiota le hubiera hecho decir el nombre completo de la persona que le gusta ahhhhhhhh ahora me quedare con la maldita duda de si soy yo o es alguien mas que su inicial tambien es U ahhhggg soy un idiota

Fin del POV de uryu

Tatsuki gira nuevamente la botella y ahora es turno de orihime

Verdad o reto (dijo tatsuki)

¿Qué es lo más asqueroso que has hecho?

Orihime no era tonta y esa pregunta estaba fácil ella sabía que para sus amigos lo que ella comía era asqueroso así que levantó una ceja y respondió: comer pastas judías con chocolate, arroz, pasta de frijol y helado (dijo orihime entre risas)

Ehhhhhggg dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El juego apenas empezaba y ahora orihime tenía que girar la botella

La botella se detuvo justo enfrente de ichigo

Ok ichigo verdad o reto (pregunto la ojigris)

reto (dijo ichigo)

Te reto a que le des un beso al primer perro callejero que te encuentres en la calle (dijo orihime sin ganas)

(Para que entiendan mejor rukia ya había entregado a las chicas el cuestionario con todas las preguntas que harían ellas)

Queeeeeeeeee? (Dijo ichigo molesto)

Lo siento ichi-kun (dijo la ojigris llorosa)

Ichigo se acercó a ella y muy seductoramente le susurro algo al oído

"**no hay forma de que me cambies el reto mi hime te prometo que te lo compensare muy bien cuando todo esto termine" **(susurro ichigo acariciando la espalda de hime lo que la hizo estremecer)

POV de orihime

Bueno pensándolo bien no quiero que ichigo bese a un perro aggghh es asqueroso y después me besara a mí y será como que yo también bese al perro ay no que asco y además él dijo que me lo iba a compensar quisiera saber cómo lo hará Ummm yaaa todo mundo está esperando a saber que reto le pongo… cual? cuál? cual? Ahhh ya se

Fin del POV de orihime

Te reto a que me lleves a mi casa ahora mismo

Queee dijeron todos al unísono

Ja no me lo dices ni dos veces jajaja sigan jugando sin nosotros (dijo ichigo muy contento mientras se alejaba con orihime)

Ahhh nosotros también nos vamos dijeron uryu y tatsuki el juego no tiene gracia si no estamos completos

Que? Porque? No puede ser se supone que sería divertido (dijo rukia preocupada)

Ya se fueron (dijo renji)

CALLATE yo quería divertirme pero esto termino mal (dijo rukia molesta)

Que le vamos a hacer lo hecho echo está a ver que estupidez de reto nos ponen mañana en fin me voy hasta mañana rukia

Ahhh hasta mañana mi mandril

Que dijiste?

HASTA MAÑANA CABEZA DE MANDRIL VETE (dijo rukia empujando a renji tras la puerta)

Mientras tanto en casa de orihime

Ichigo detente

NO no lo hare recuerdas que te dije que te lo iba a compensar (dijo ichigo tirando a orihime a la cama)

Sii lo re-cuu,eerdo

Shhhhhh no digas nada solo déjate querer (dijo el peli naranja)

POV de orihime

Ahhh no puedo más ichigo está siendo muy apasionado cada beso que deposita en mis labios se vuelve cada vez más intenso y se me hace más difícil detenerlo yo también lo deseo pero esto no está bien apenas tenemos 2 semanas de andar no es para que hagamos estas cosas no lo mejor será esperar pero como lo detengo…

Fin del POV de orihime

Ichigo termino con el muy largo y apasionado beso que le dio a orihime y procedió a su cuello mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecho desabotonando los botones de su blusa hasta que se pudo deshacer de la incómoda prenda Wow ichigo estaba admirado esos pechos tan apetecibles eran para el solo de él se estaba volviendo loco ya no podía contenerse más desde hacía mucho tiempo venia teniendo sueños muy similares a lo que ahora estaba pasando y ahora su sueño era hecho realidad ya no se contendría más orihime seria de el pero él no contaba con que orihime lo volvería un poquito más loco

Orihime voltio los papeles ella se colocó sobre el besando su cuello y abdomen mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano sobre su miembro erecto ohh no hagas eso hime (dijo ichigo casi sin respiración) después de eso la ojigris sostuvo sus manos como aprisionándolo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y rápidamente salio corriendo y se encerró en el baño todo era una trampa orihime tenía que parar a ichigo como sea aunque ella también deseara estar con el aún no estaba lista

Que (dijo ichigo mientras se dejaba caer detrás de la puerta del baño) porque me haces esto hime abre la puerta no sabes cuánto deseo tocarte, besarte, tenerte hacerte mía tu aroma tu piel tus labios toda tu me vuelves loco no me puedo controlar cada vez que te veo la razón se va al carajo y me cuesta tanto controlarme por favor perdóname ya no te forzare si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo me iré

Ichigo te amo y yo también te deseo pero me da mucho miedo yo nunca antes he estado con nadie y solo te pido que me des tiempo admito que me encanta provocarte y que te pongas así de incontrolable realmente adoro ver tu cara de deseo por favor sigue igual que siempre cuando yo esté lista lo haremos pero mientras tanto siempre sabré como detenerte

Ahhh ósea que te gusta jugar conmigo de acuerdo jugare contigo también (dijo ichigo muy pícaro)

Que a que te refieres (dijo hime entre abriendo la puerta)

Ya lo veras, ahora sal de ahí (dijo ichigo sacándola del baño y llevándola al cuarto)

Hoy me quedare a dormir contigo hime

Enserio gracias

Porque me agradeces

Porque siempre estoy sola

Ja a partir de ahora nunca estarás sola siempre estaré contigo porque te amo mi hime (dijo ichigo mientras la abrazaba)

Yo también te amo mi ichi-kun (dijo la ojigris acurrucándose en el pecho de ichigo)

Oyasumii hime

Oyasumi ichi-kun

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Bueno chicos hoy es el ensayo de la obra (explicaba rukia)

Y que obra haremos se preguntaban todos

Podemos realizar el drama romántico que escribimos en el salón el semestre pasado (propuso uryu)

Es una excelente idea (dijeron todos)

"**La obra será acerca de un drama romántico donde la pareja protagonista lucha por su amor sin importarles todo lo que tengan que enfrentar ya que sus familias comparten una terrible rivalidad entre ellas"**

El ambiente dará en la antigüedad así que uryu, sado, toushiro y tatsuki se encargaran de montar el telón y conseguir el vestuario (equipo 1)

Rukia, renji, ichigo y orihime se encargaran de las escenas y de darle a cada quien su libreto y personajes (equipo 2)

Y los demás se harán cargo de montar las escenas y los efectos especiales (equipo 3)

Cada equipo tiene 2 horas para planificar su estrategia de trabajo la cual será llevada al director y después de ser aceptada podremos ponernos en marcha y terminar con esto así que a TRABAJAR

Equipo 1

Chicos usaremos el salón de teatro para montar el telón y luego iremos a la tienda de urahara estoy seguro que el nos puede conseguir el vestuario

Equipo 2

Nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo según los libretos la obra tiene 2 personajes principales dos secundarios más los extras, personajes principales valentina y Sebastián quienes los van a interpretar (decía orihime)

Yo voto por que renji y rukia (decía ichigo malintencionado)

PEROOO QUEEE no sueñes ichigo (dijo rukia alterada)

HEY TATSUKI, URYU VENGAN ACA (grito ichigo)

Que pasa (dijeron al unísono tatsuki y uryu)

Se acuerdan que ayer dejamos pendientes un reto para rukia y renji (dijo ichigo)

Sí que con eso

No te pases ichigo que ni se te ocurra decirlo (dijo renji molesto)

Bueno no creen que sería un excelente reto que rukia y renji fueran los protagonistas de la obra

Que en serio eso sería una excelente idea (decía tatsuki mientras todos se reían)

Pero tatsuki tu eres mi amiga apóyame en esto quieres (dijo rukia llorando)

Ni te creas que volveremos a caer en eso rukia (afirmaba la ojigris)

Orihime tú también me abandonas pero porque mis amigos me dan la espalda cuando más los necesito, porque me traicionan de esa forma dime que he hecho para merecer esto (gritaba rukia mientras arrastraba a renji por el piso)

Cálmate enana demente (le grito ichigo)

Tú, tu eres el que me odia por ti es que sufro como estoy sufriendo ahora porque me dañas que te hice para que me odies tanto (decía rukia con lágrimas en los ojos)

Ya cállate rukia, tu nos las debes a todos por las travesuras que te inventas y en la cual nos obligas a participar, además no sé de qué te quejas tanto si eres una perfecta actriz mira nada más la escenita que te acabas de crear (decía tatsuki decidida)

Pues me niego (dijo rukia)

Yo también me niego a trabajar al lado de la loca de rukia (asintió renji)

Como me llamaste gusano de fosa séptica, mandril desubicado (grito rukia histérica)

Espera rukia cálmate sii (decía un muy nervioso renji)

Me pareció oír que dijiste algo pero lo ignorare porque soy una dama y las damas nos sabemos comportar

Jajaja oyeron chicos rukia es una dama, bueno chicos les presento a la dama histérica jajaja jamás trabajare junto a esta loca (alardeaba renji)

Volví a escuchar una mosca revoloteando mi oreja, así que te niegas a trabajar conmigo, pues lo tendrás que hacer porque yo lo digo (dijo rukia golpeando una y otra vez al pelirrojo)

Mientras que los chicos solo miraban la escenita (mientras una gotita resbalaba tras sus cabezas)

Ok, ok ahora que ya se decidieron los personajes principales ahora tenemos que ver quienes serán los secundarios, zolanch y Ulises

Yo propongo a uryu y tatsuki dijo ichigo nuevamente antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera tan siquiera pensar en mencionarlo a él y a orihime

Queee gritaron al unísono ambos chicos

Bueno no es tan mala idea supongo yo lo hare si tatsuki lo quiere hacer también (decía uryu sonrojado)

Si claro hagámoslo (decía tatsuki nerviosa)

Los villanos se llaman Damián y Constancio yo propongo que sea sado e ikkaku quien lo interprete (dijo orihime y todos estuvieron de acuerdo)

Bueno ya con esto estamos completos con los personajes más importantes los demás serán extras

Orihime y yo nos encargaremos de organizar todo (decía ichigo)

DEACUERDO dijeron todos al unísono

Equipo 3

Chicos manos a la obra todo tiene que quedar perfecto vamos a la tienda de variedades ahí podemos encontrar muchas cosas para las escenas y por lo demás todo está en el salón de teatro

Siii y después de eso podremos celebrar con sake (decía rangiku)

No es mala idea (decía gin)

Eso lo dices tu porque tienes interés en que rangiku tome para poder aprovecharte de ella (bufo shinji en el oído de gin)

Que astuto me has salido shinji

Chicos todos ya están listos (grito ichigo)

Díganme lo que planearon para ir a planteárselo al director

Después de un rato que ichigo y orihime oyeron las propuestas fueron donde el director kioraku quien los oyó con mucha atención y acepto todas las propuestas. Luego de eso regresaron y se pusieron de acuerdo con los demás

Bueno chicos desde aquí cada equipo trabaja por su lado y nos vemos hasta un día antes del cumpleaños del sensei ukitake

Nos vemos se despidieron todos y cada quien se fue para su casa excepto renji quien hablaba con rukia

Después de un rato de tanto hablar tonterías con rukia

Rayos no sentí el tiempo ya es muy noche me tengo que ir ya (decía rukia de mala gana realmente deseaba seguir ahí con renji)

Oye rukia puedo acompañarte a casa (propuso renji)

POV de rukia

Bueno no es mala idea después de todo el idiota de ichigo se ha estado quedando en el apartamento de orihime así que no se daría cuenta y no me estaría molestando creo que aceptare aunque me muero de nervios ay mi mandrilito si supieras cuanto te quiero

Fin del POV de rukia

Está bien vamos (afirmo rukia)

Todo el camino fue puro silencio pero adoraban el simple hecho de ir juntos a casa

POV de renji

Ok renji dile algo, pero que no sé qué decirle vamos son amigos de la infancia algo se te tiene que ocurrir, lo que me encantaría decirle es que se mira hermosa reflejada a la luz de la luna quisiera poder decirle que me gusta que sea mi novia, pero que estoy pensando se lo puedo decir estamos solos que podría pasar, y si me rechaza, buen me arriesgare.

Fin del POV de renji

Llegamos

Que tan pronto rayos

Que pasa renji ocurre algo

Bb-ueno es que quería d-decir-te algo muy imp-portante

Enserio si es muy importante te g-gustaría pasar a mí, a mi h-hab-bitacion

C-claro

Bien solo no hagas ruido para que nadie se entere

S-si (asintió renji)

Llegaron a la habitación

Y bien renji dime que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
